Mystical Assault on the Borg
by Rhuen
Summary: On a mission Rhulan travels to the Star trek Universe and is forced to confront an enemy unlike any she has ever had to face before, the Borg, a mechanical collective able to adapt to her powers. Their very existence troubles the divine empress of Aesperia.
1. Chapter 1

The halls are dark, lit only by odd lights and electric devices. Like a horde of zombies the cybernetic beings known as the Borg wander about searching for the intruder their sensors detected transporting onboard their massive vessel. The narrow passage ways are flooded with the drones, Rhulan hardly has room to maneuver and not knowing her placement in this space craft doesn't dare try to use a large spell having to compromise with narrow beam attack.

"Chainsaw Beam!" shouts Rhulan swinging her arm and pointing her index and ring finger at a drone, firing from them a pink and blue beam with a circular blade like edge. It slices into the head of one drone and takes out two behind it.

"More?" says Rhulan aloud as more come around the corner, buzz saws twirling about their hands.

"Chainsaw Beam!" shouts Rhulan unleashing another shot against these walking single file drones. However this beam fits a force field.

Rhulan raises an eyebrow, "adaptive energy field? Interesting."

"Thunder Cannon!" shouts Rhulan; however this blast is also absorbed.

"Damn," says Rhulan, "guess you would already be adapted to an electric attack."

She looks around her, the narrow halls are stuffed with Borg, all heading her way, "Damn," she thinks, "too many, too tight to maneuver in here and I have no idea what all they can adjust their barriers too. Guess I have no choice but to go all out at once."

"Resistance is Futile, you will be assimilated. Your technological and biological likeness will be added to our own." comes a voice from all the drones at once.

"I think not," says Rhulan with a wicked smile, "adapt to this!"

A purple aura surrounds Rhulan, the very walls, floor, and ceiling dissolve and twist as though distorted in the eyes of an intoxicated god.

One drone comes close and half its body rips apart and corkscrews, leaving the rest to fall to the floor deactivated. More come close and the same happens, they are trying to swarm on her. Her aura expands into a purple sphere around her pushing back and distorting everything in its path, violet sparks shooting from her hands and feet. Her eyes glow violet as though there were no eyeballs and only an inner light.

Rhulan holds her hand out, "Mystic Destroyer!" a massive violet beam distorts and destroys all before it, and nothing hampers its path. From outside the vessel the blast can be seen shooting out from within, a sight that takes a nearby federation ship by surprise as the Borg ship breaks off its tracker beam holding them. Several more such beams fire out from the ship setting off numerous explosions.

"Get us out of here!" shouts the captain of the federation ship, "I don't know what's happening in that Borg cube, but I know we don't want to be anywhere near it!"

As the Borg ship explodes the last thing the Federation ship sees as it escapes is what appears to be a massive violet phoenix ripping the Borg ship apart from the inside. Its wings ripping through the hull as it flies up and through the ship shredding it like paper. As the explosions cease the glow dies down around Rhulan, her aura shifts from violet to blue. She moves about through the vacuum of space as a silent glow. As she moves through the floating bodies and debris she comes across one Borg in particular, nothing special about it, but its aura stands out to Rhulan.

*Flash*

Suddenly Rhulan finds herself standing on a dirt road with this Borg at her feet.

"Soooo," says Q lounging on a tree limb, "you came all this way, blew up a whole ship full of defenseless drones, all for this one single solitary insignificant little…inventor of the Borg."

"That's who was on the list." says Rhulan, "so are you some local ascended uber-being come to chastise me or praise me or fight me or some other such bull-shit?"

Q *shrugs*, "no, just wandering who you are, what you are, and why you'd go through all this trouble."

*snaps fingers*

He appears next to Rhulan looking over the body of the Borg drone that is apparently the ancient drone that was the first drone or perhaps simply the inventor who was assimilated sometime after the Borg went out of control; a history lost in time.

*Snaps fingers*

The Borg drone is alive again, and restored to the alien it once was.

"I…I'm me again?"

"So," says Q, "you invented the Borg?"

"Yes," says the man, "I…all I wanted was unity for my race, no more war, no more hate, only peace and oneness."

"You know," says Q to Rhulan, "that is a pretty descent reason can you really…"

"Combust." says Rhulan coldly, the man bursting into flames, he only has time to scream briefly before his body is reduced to ash.

"Woah," says Q, "did not see that coming."

Rhulan opens a vortex, "I care not for good and evil, right and wrong, or some damned fool's excuses. His soul was long overdo to go to Hell, and that is all that matters to the uber-being that put him on the hit list."

"Leaving so soon," says Q with a mischievous smile, "you fascinate me."

Rhulan reaches into her robe, the red lining turning black and pulls out a simple looking gun, in fact most would think it looks like a toy or a video game accessory, a white plastic zapper looking thing with a red dorsal design. She aims it at Q.

Q raises his arms in what could be seen as mock and shock surprise, "Now…little lady, where'd you get something like that?"

Rhulan smiles as she backs towards her portal keeping the gun aimed at Q, "If you ever encounter the Dimension Police you'd do well to not play around with them."

Rhulan backs into and vanishes into the portal.

Q smiles

*snaps fingers*

The Borg drone is restored to its drone form, however the drone doesn't get back up.

He snaps his fingers again and again.

A red light cracks beneath the drone and black chains rise up rattling as though warning Q to stay back. They wrap around the drone and drag it into the pit; the red crack vanishes as quickly as it came.

He thinks to himself, "Well now I want to know more about her even more, a sorceress who hunted down the inventor of the Borg and apparently on behalf of some transuniversal force…fascinating."


	2. Chapter 2: Genocide

In the lavish palace of Rhulan, she lounges back on wide and long couch in a room full of cushions, pillows, and several large round beds. Across Rhulan's lap a Shadow Cat-girl rests. Rhulan strokes her darker than ebony mane. Thoughts cascade over Rhulan's mind, the Borg ship, those drones adapting to her energy attack and their threat of assimilating her biology and technology. Sure she blasted the ship apart using a dimensional attack rather than an energy one so they couldn't adapt, however her means of travel there was by a dimensional portal using technology. She opened the path, if any of their machines remained, or a deep enough scan from a sister ship came by…

"Very well," says Rhulan aloud moving the Shadow Cat-girl from her lap to rest on the couch, a slight murmur of complaint from the sleeping cat-girl.

"We found another one captain," says the ensign.

On the view screen of the Federation Ship a Borg Cube rests dead in space.

"What is doing this?" asks the captain to no one in particular, "that makes twenty Borg ships our people have been tracking found dead in space."

"Should we send an away team captain," asks one of the officers.

"Yes," says the captain, "if only to confirm what the other vessels have reported, Borg bodies rotting and rusting with the interior of the ships rusting away at rapid speed.

An explosion draws their attention to the ship.

"Atmospheric venting and power conduit failures," says the ensign, "the hull is rotting rapidly. Our scans are showing hull failures all over the cube."

"Cancel the away team," says the captain, "it's too dangerous to go over now. We've seen enough."

"Captain, Borg ships incoming!"

"What?" shouts the captain, "where…"

He stops short as red bolts streak across through empty space like lightning from the dead ship over to the new ones, which stop and go dark.

"What?" says the captain, "what just happened?"

"The new cubes," says the ensign, "they're dead in space."

"I want deep scans of every one of them." says the captain, "focus on where that…discharge came from on the first cube, if we can find out what is taking down the cubes we can finally have an advantage over the Borg."

"I'm more worried about what race is booby trapping the ships," whispers the ensign.

-A few months later-

"This is it," says the doctor onboard Voyager.

"This…dust?" asks Captain Janeway.

"The remains of a Borg drone," says the doctor, "however it's not inert dust, although our instruments can't detect it…yet. There appears to be a residual energy imprinted on the dust its self…somehow, even though I can't detect it even down to the sub-atomic level until it's activated."

"Activated?" asks Captain Janeway.

"Ah, I'll show you."

He brings over a canister, "Here we have some Borg nanites that I deactivated of course from our previous encounter with the Borg."

He removes a sample via a machine near the dust sample, "Now watch what happens when I reactivate them."

"Hold on Doctor," says Captain Janeway, "reactivate? Borg nanites…have you done this already?"

"Don't worry," says the doctor with a smile, "they won't be a threat."

The very instant he reactivates the nanites they glow red and vaporize.

"What just happened?" asks Captain Janeway.

"Well," says the doctor smugly, "Who ever it is taking down the Borg they aren't using a device placed in the cubes as we suspected; well the Federation's lead scientists have suspected. No, I realized that the very dust, even after the entire cube has dissolved into space dust, leaves behind in it some sort of energy signature that detects and reacts to Borg nanites, destroying and spreading its self."

"A Borg plague?" asks Captain Janeway.

The doctor shrugs, "That is over simplifying it…but yes, that is basically it. Hmm, a plague that remains inert can't be detected by energy scans, and spreads instantly to nanites of Borg design, not giving them time to adapt…if they can, so something hidden physically and perhaps made to resemble the dust its self so we wouldn't be able to detect it unless we knew exactly what we are looking for."

"Is there a way to prevent it?" asks Captain Janeway.

"Why would you want to do that?" asks Rhulan materializing behind them.

"Who are you?" asks Captain Janeway right before tapping her communication badge, "we have an intruder in the medical bay."

"I…" says Rhulan, "am the one who is destroying your…Borg. Do you have a record of a ship being destroyed via a violet explosion? I do believe I sensed a vessel like this one nearby."

Captain Janeway looks at the doctor as several crew members come in. However despite their phasers being pointed at her their guest remains un-phased.

"Yes," says Captain Janeway, "was that your people?"

"Me," says Rhulan, "Was I who did that. However while my reasons for doing so are none of your concern, I deduced that this…machine infester was too great a threat to my people to allow to exist. If it followed my energy and portal signature back to my world they would pose too great a threat for my people to be able to handle. So…I have procured technology from one of the most ancient races I am aware of…the Suihrai, and have used it on several hundred of these Borg vessels."

"Several hundred?" asks Captain Janeway remembering that they only know of thirty at this point, and most of those are ones spread from existing vessels, "you went into Borg space didn't you?"

"It was the most efficient method," says Rhulan, "….can you have your people lower their weapons, it is a bit…insulting for an Empress such as myself to speak with you while having weapons pointed at her."

"Empress?" murmurs the doctor looking her up and down in her sorceress outfit.

"Are you Suihrai?" asks Janeway while gesturing to her people to lower but not holster their phasers.

"No," says Rhulan rolling her eyes, "I said I procured the weapon from them, I am Aesperian."

"Never heard of either," says Captain Janeway.

"You wouldn't" says Rhulan, "and pray you never again hear those names. Know this however, you do not want to mess with the weapon."

"Why not?" asks Janeway.

"Aside from the obvious," says Rhulan, "what with it exterminating a great threat to life its self, the Genocide weapon is normally designed to target genetic material and can affect an area the size of a planet; contained only within gravity fields. Makes it difficult to use effectively against more than one ship at a time. Thus I modified the weapon to not only target the nanites of this machine race, but to also react to new ones that come within a set distance I gave it. If you inspect your Borg space you will find most of it empty now of your Borg. So unless you want to save your monsters and possibly screw up the weapon and turn it on one or more of the biological identities of the Borg you will leave it alone."

Rhulan vanishes like a ghost.

"Cloak?" asks the doctor.

"No," says Q suddenly appearing from a flash of light, "The Empress of the Aesperians left."

"Q," says Janeway, "what do you know about this?"

"Well," says Q, "remember that little civil war we had?"

"How could I forget," says Janeway.

"Remember those guns we used, that you naturally saw as pistols and rifles? Well she has one; or rather something just like them. She showed up and hunted down the Borg that was the guy who invented the Borg…can't say why or how she knew, but apparently she decided the Borg were a threat worth annihilating. So…she's annihilating them. Such a fascinating individual."

Q manifests an apple and takes a bite, "I have to say I'd love to see what else she could do if only I could follow her back to her own world."

"What?" says Janeway, "you can't follow her back to her home planet?"

"Woops," says Q, "I've said too much…tootles."

And in a *flash* Q is gone, and Rhulan is long gone, Captain Janeway is left with more questions than answers and the threat that tampering with this Genocide weapon, if they can figure out how to tamper with it could shift to any one or more of the races the Borg have assimilated.

Elsewhere the whole scene is being watched from a monitor in a white room with big windows looking out into a garden. Behind the desk observing this scene is a man stroking his white beard.

"Sir," says a woman with long silver hair and wearing a weird purple and blue tight battle suit whose very form looks to be almost painted on with bits of mech armor in just the right spots.

"No," says the old man, "while this particular subject has shown dimensional threat levels in the past her current actions seem more set to aid others."

"Isn't it still interference with the natural development and political structure of a foreign universe?"

"True," says the old man, "although the subjects being targeted are a galactic level threat; her use of a forbidden weapon…how she got it alone warrants investigation. You have a go to observe her actions for now. We don't want to run out ill-prepared."

"Yes sir!" says the woman who then turns and leaves.

"I wander," says the old man freeze framing a series of screens showing Rhulan's recent battles, and the incident that originally caught their attention centuries before, "are you a villain or are you simply chaotic? What reason do you have for doing all this anyway?"


End file.
